A Stitch in Time Saves Mine
by PokePotterfan93
Summary: In the smouldering ruins of Godric's Hollow, baby Harry seeing his mothers body begins crying and vanishes, where did the boy-who-lived and where will he end up? And what happens when 16 year old James and Lily find a baby calling them Dada and Mama. Taken as a challenge made by GothicAngel and checked by Anne-Lilian.
1. Harry in Hogwarts and the Agreement

Chapter One: Harry in Hogwarts and the Agreement

In the wrecked nursery in Godric's Hollow a small baby was sitting, crying on its own. Little Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was alone, his parents dead. Soon he'll be placed in his aunt Petunia's home until he cries so much, he starts to glow softly and begins to disappear, looking at Lily's body. He cries 'mama' as he finally vanishes completely. In Hogwarts in 1976, Lily and James were in the Great Hall, shouting at each other as they always did. "You are the biggest most pig-headed person I have ever had the displeasure of knowing!" Lily shouted, looking at him. He and the Marauders had just finished robbing all the panties from the Gryffindor girl's dorm using James broom.

"Surprise, surprise Lily Evans can't have any fun." James said chuckling.

"FUN?! You call that fun?!" Lily shouted at him.

"Yes Evans, I call that fun." He said laughing and swinging her panties around his finger.

"Give them back!" She said grabbing them and frowning at him.

"Relax Lils it was only a joke." James said smiling as he saw a flash of light and a small baby boy appear. "What the hell?"

"Dada!" Harry said looking up at James holding his arms out for a hug.

"Did he just call you dada?" Lily asked glaring as James picked the small boy up.

"Mama!" Harry said looking at Lily and smiling.

"What's with the baby?" Remus asked looking at Harry.

"He just appeared calling me and James mama and dada." Lily said looking at Harry.

"Wemy, Siwi." Harry said looking at them.

"He knows us it seems." Sirius said smiling at the boy. "He looks like James."

"Where are you two going to take him?" Remus asked looking at the boy, deep in thought.

"Maybe we should bring him to Dumbledore." James suggested, looking at Lily. "Where's Pete?"

"He went on a run." Remus said as they looked around. "Do you mind if we stay Prongs?"

"Not at all, right Lily?" James asked as Lily nodded and they walked over explaining it to Dumbledore.

* * *

Lily nodded and they walked over to Dumbledore who was sitting in his chair engaged in a conversation with Professor Slughorn. "Headmaster, a small boy appeared a minute ago calling me mama and James dada." She said looking at the old wizard.

"I see, bring him to Madam Pomfrey, I'll be along in a moment." Dumbledore said looking as the two students and baby leave the Great Hall. "Excuse me Horace, I do believe we've a new baby in the castle." He said walking after the students.

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus were walking to the hospital wing with Harry in James arms, smiling at them as they looked at each other and tried not to shout for Harry's sake. "He's a cutie pie." Lily said kissing Harry's head softly as they walked up the stairs. "Do you think we're his parents? I mean we hate each other and to be honest the thought of you and I is making my skin crawl!" She exclaimed James as they stopped for a second. "I don't know…if he is then he may have time travelled, the question is why, are we looking for him in his time?" James asked as they started walking again looking at Sirius and Remus. "Hey boys, what do you think?" James said looking at them.

"James, if he is your son, it may be plausible that accidental time travel magic is an option here…" Remus said looking at Harry.

"Either way, I like the kid." Sirius said pinching Harry's cheek softly. "He's a lot more fun than you Remus."

"Still, if this is some prank, you three will never have kids!" Lily said holding her wand.

James and Lily started walking towards the hospital wing ignoring Sirius and Remus who were talking to each other about the situation. As they finally walked into the hospital wing, they explained the situation to Madam Pomfrey. "So he just appeared?" Madam Pomfrey asked looking at him. "He's one year old by the look of him, he looks a lot like you Mr. Potter. Except the eyes, they look like yours Ms. Evans." She said setting the baby down and doing several tests on him including checking for magical properties and reflexes. "He's healthy, minus the scar…I can't heal it so it may've been created by Dark Magic."

"Who would use Dark Magic on a baby?!" James asked, appalled at the thought of it. "Madam Pomfrey, is he ours?"

"We'll need blood from you and Ms. Evans, James." She explained, extracting some blood from Lily.

"I'm don't like needles…" James said looking at the needle.

"It's needed Mr. Potter, now hand me your arm." Madam Pomfrey said briskly as he nodded and allowed the blood. "You'll need to keep the baby calm."

"Ok, come here little one." James said hushing the baby softly as Madam Pomfrey took some blood.

"It'll take a few minutes to know, we need to wait on Dumbledore now." She said staring at the two students looking worried about the boy. 'They care for him already, like parents would.' She thought to herself looking as Dumbledore appeared and walked over to them.

"Poppy, have you completed your tests?" He asked staring over at Harry, James and Lily.

"Yes Headmaster, we're just waiting on the result of the blood test." She said walking over with him to a private corner. "The scar was caused by the Killing Curse." She said looking at the small boy laughing.

"Are you sure Poppy?" He asked gazing amazed at Harry. "It's impossible, no one has ever survived it…"

"This boy has Albus, I checked seventeen times…if he is James and Lily's son then it is possible something happened in his time that resulted in him surviving it, Headmaster I believe we need to extract the boy's memories of the last twenty-four hours." She said looking at the blood test potion which was now finished. "We'll know now who his parents are." She said walking over to James and Lily. "Congratulations, you're parents." She said showing the results of the potion and glancing at their faces. "Shit." Remus and Sirius said staring at James and Lily.

"You guys said it." Lily said gazing into space shocked. "At least I don't have stretch marks." She said trying to make light of the situation.

"Merlin, Lily Evans just made a joke!" James said smiling and lifting up Harry. "What's your name buddy?" He asked kissing his head.

"Hawwy." Harry said smiling. "Hawwy."

"Harry Potter." Albus said staring at them. "James, Lily you're allowed to have a private dorm now since you have a child. It will be ready tomorrow."

"I need some air." Lily said running outside the room shaking as Remus walked over to her. "Fuck off Remus."

"It's going to be ok." He said holding her hands. "Look, you have to face facts, you and James are this young boy's mom and dad…and for whatever reason he time travelled, it's for a reason. He may be abused or worse, you and James could be dead in his time…"

"Do you think so?" She asked him wiping away a tear.

"I do, he looks so happy to see you and James, almost like he was sad before he saw you…Lily I know you and Prongs don't get along, but for Harry's sake just be civil." He said gazing in her emerald eyes and smiling.

"I can't be civil with that boy!" She said wiping her eyes. "He's a prick!"

"Lily, I'm not saying date him, I'm saying in Harry's time you and James could've been married." He said noticing at Lily's shaking hands.

"What if it was a one night stand?" She asked trying to rationalise her and James having a son.

"He knows James, way more lovingly than a weekend father." He said gazing in her eyes. "I think you can do it, just try your hardest."

"Thank you Remus, shame it's not _you _who's his dad." Lily said kissing his cheek and walking into James and Harry. "Headmaster, thank you for being understanding." She said smiling at him.

"Not at all Ms. Evans, just I'm afraid you'll have to tell your parents on your own, the both of you. I'm giving permission to you both to go to your parents' during the weekend." He said in his usual calm tone. "Now, as his parents I need to ask your permission, to see why he has time travelled I would like to extract his memories of the last day or so."

"Of course Headmaster." They said together.

"Thank you." Dumbledore said softly extracting all the memories from Harry. "I'll get them back to him soon."

* * *

"Well, I guess we're parents now." James said in a scared tone. "I-I can't believe this…"

"James, relax man." Sirius said holding him up. "Let's go to the common room and discuss the private dorm you and Lily are getting."

"Yeah." He said staring at Sirius. "This is mental mate, I'm sixteen."

"I believe in you Prongs." Sirius said reassuringly to him. "And hey, it means you and Evans eventually do it." He joked making him smile.

"Hey, you're right!" James smiled walking back in and holding Harry

"Harry Potter, I guess you're my son then huh." James said smiling softly. "Harry Potter, my little baby boy." He said kissing his head.

"Enough to bring a tear to your eye, isn't it Padfoot?" Remus asked looking at James and Harry.

"I can't wait till Prongs has to change his nappy!" Sirius grinned glancing at Harry. "It's going to be _classic_!"

"Nappy, I'm not changing nappies!" James said scared. "I mean, what if it's full of shit?"

"Then you and I will change him…" Lily said walking over and kissing Harry's cheek. "We need to be civil, for his sake James, if you stop pranking, I'll try to lighten up around you."

"Ok, we're parents Lily, we have a son and by the look of him, he's missed us." He said handing Harry to her. "He's the image of the Potter men."

"But he's got my dad's name." She said cuddling him. "He's such a cutie, and we can keep him in the common room tonight!"

"Of course, we can show him off and see a lot of girls cry because I'm not available." He laughed playfully grabbing Harry's nose seeing the boy giggle and laugh.

"I want him to meet Alice and Marlene." She smiled rocking him softly. "I can't believe I'm a mommy…" She said a little scared.

"I know, but we will both get through this Lily." He said holding her hand a little as she held Harry. "We'll figure this out."

"Hey Potter, I said we'd be civil, I didn't say we'd be partners!" She said walking to the common room. "He needs clothes, how will we get some?"

"I have an idea!" He smiled calling a house-elf. "Salam, I need you to go get some of my old baby clothes from the manor." He smiled as the elf disapparated and returned with a bag of clothes smiling at James. "Here sir, Salam got the clothes sir." Salam said smiling and looking at Harry. "Cute baby sir, who's is it?" Salam asked smiling at him. "Salam, tell my parents I'll be by tomorrow with Dumbledore's permission ok?" James said softly as the elf nodded and disapparated. "Will you come with me?"

"What? Do you mean go to your parents' house with you?" Lily asked looking a little shocked. "Yeah, he's our son, and since _you're _his mom, they need to meet you." He said softly looking at Harry. "Ok, then you will have to come with me to my parents!" Lily said looking at James and trying to lighten up. "If they think I'm on my own they'll pull me out of school with Harry."

"Of course I will, we're in this together Lily." He said softly staring at the baby nuzzled into Lily yawning softly. "We need a crib, and to figure out where he'll sleep tonight." She said looking at James who emptied and then transfigured his trunk into a small crib. "I'll take him if you want, the boys and I would be more than happy to help out with him." He said as Sirius, Remus, Alice and Marlene walked in.

"Is it true?" Marlene asked looking at Harry. "You guys are parents!" She said looking at Sirius with a frown. "I told you McKinnon, you owe me 10 galleons now." Sirius said smiling moving closer to her. "We can call it quits at a kiss." He said making a kissy face at her. "I'd rather kiss Snape!" She said looking at him mimicking gagging. "You'll get your galleons." She said walking over to Lily and Harry. "What's the cutie pie's name?" She asked tickling Harry's foot as he laughed. "Harry Potter, at least that's what he said to us, you can't quote me." Lily said

"So, you're a Potter then Harry." Marlene said taking him in her arms as he messed with her earrings. "Yep, he's definitely James' son."

"He's adorable." Alice said looking at her. "He's staying with _us_ tonight!"

"No way, we wanted to have fun and make sure we've been teaching him the Marauders ways!" Sirius said looking at them.

"Sorry Sirius but Lily and girls have him tonight." James said looking at him. "We'll spend all of tomorrow with him."

* * *

Lily, Alice and Marlene smiled and took Harry, the crib and the clothes to their dorm setting the crib between Lily and Marlene's bed so they could easily wake if he needed them. "Can I steal him?" Alice asked holding him. "What do you think Harry, do you want to run away with Auntie Alice?" She asked running with him as Marlene and Lily chased them playing with Harry having fun with the small baby who was laughing with them until the women smelled something. "Uh-oh, I think he needs changing…" Alice said looking at them.

"I'm not touching it!" Marlene said looking at them. "I just finished my nails and they're sharp, I could scratch him."

"I'll do it." Lily said transfiguring a table into a stronger changing table. "I need nappies you guys, can one of you think where we'd get one?"

"Health and Safety course we're taking has some, I'll run for some." Alice said running down to get one.

"Here goes…" Lily said opening the nappy trying not to scream. "Harry, how can someone so cute make something so gross?" She asked as the baby laughed. "Marlene hand me my Health and Safety textbook." She said as Marlene handed her the book." Let's see, baby proofing spells, feeding spells, and here we go, changing and now this is it I think." She said using a spell to clean him softly. While Lily was cleaning the poop from his bum Alice came in and handed her the nappy and some powder and cream. "Thanks Alice." She smiled changing him.

"Now, hand him back to Auntie Marlene." Marlene said holding him as he yawned more. "Someone's tired, let's put him down, he's exhausted." She said handing him to Lily.

"Yeah, who knows how long he was alone." Lily said changing him into pyjamas and placing him in the crib placing James' old blanket around him. "I've to go to James' house tomorrow…" She said sitting on her bed whispering.

"No way, so you and him are going out now?" Alice asked softly

"No, we're being _civil_." Lily said looking at them. "And that's it."

"I don't think so Lils." Marlene said softly. "You guys had a kid, in whatever time it was you still had him, that means something happened."

"I guess, but I can't stand that guy, he annoys me." She said looking at Marlene. "All that Quidditch captain crap annoys me, him, Remus, Sirius and Peter, their whole scout group thing."

"Siri is kind!" Marlene said looking at her. "He's not too bad a guy, neither is James."

"I suppose." She said lying down and gazing at Harry. "Still, I'm hoping it was a one night thing…"

"Why?" Alice asked sitting up. "James is _hot_!" She said softly. "If Frankie and I weren't in love, I'd date him."

"If you could've picked Harry's dad, who would it be?" Marlene asked staring at Lily.

"Remus, he's the nicest of the Marauders." Lily admitted turning to face the girls.

"Yeah, he is…but he's a mystery." Alice said looking at her.

"I know, but I like him, as a friend." Lily said quickly.


	2. Parents and a Friend to Help

Chapter Two: Parents and a Friend to Help

Lily woke up at 3 am to Harry crying and thrashing in his sleep, obviously suffering a nightmare. She woke him up as he grabbed her tightly, crying "Dada!" she decided to bring him to the boys dorm where she found them all awake and playing cards. All the Gryffindor boys in her year were there: Sirius, Remus, James, Peter, Frank Longbottom and Alex Griffin; a boy with black curly hair, blue eyes, a smug expression and the Seeker and close friend of the Marauders. "James, he's had a nightmare and he wants you." Lily said, handing him over to James. As soon as he held his son, Harry clung to James crying.

"I'm here Harry, daddy's here." James crooned, holding him close and moving over so Lily could sit down. "Join us for a while? He'll probably be like this for some time."

"Sure, why not." She shrugged, sitting down. Lily looked at Alex, who was showing James different ways to calm Harry down. "You really know about babies, don't you Griffin?"

"I should, you guys aren't the only parents in Hogwarts." Alex laughed turning to her. "I've a little girl, she's about his age."

"Really, where is she?" Lily asked looking amazed. _"I never would have thought him to be father material."_ She thought to herself

"She's with her mom in the Muggle world." Alex said staring at Harry. "I get to go home on weekends to see her."

"Oh, that's cool." Lily said watching them. "What's her name?"

"Sasha, Sasha Griffin." He smiled showing her a picture of him, his girlfriend and daughter.

"Aw, she's so cute!" She said cooing over the picture for a second and handing it back. "So, you ladies going to deal me a hand next game?"

"That's a plan." Sirius smiled. "But we are playing strip poker." He said, gazing at her chest.

"Pervert!" She said hitting his head. "Just deal me a hand before I kick you."

"Fair enough." Sirius said, handing her some cards. They played all night, laughing and joking being quiet as not to wake Harry who was sleeping contently in his father's arms until the first light of day. "Ah, time for a nap." Sirius yawned glancing at the sunrise. "That was fun Evans, you should drop by more often." He said, looking at her.

"I'd love to but James and I have our private dorm now, but you guys should come over with the girls and we have some fun some nights." Lily said, remembering her agreement to lighten up.

"Sounds like a plan." James smiled as Harry woke up. "Hey sleepy, let's get you dressed." He said in a baby voice looking over to Lily. "I'll dress and change him and have him in the Great Hall for breakfast in twenty minutes." He yawned blinking his sleepy eyes. "I just need one of these." He whispered getting a small vial of Pepper-up Potion and downing it. "Do you want one?" He asked turning to Lily. "It'll keep you awake for now."

"Oh thank god." She all but sang drinking the potion. "Ok, I'll go pretty the girls up." She smiled walking into her dorm where Alice and Marlene were looking at her smirking. "We just played cards. Start and I will kill you both!"

"So, when will you meet his parents'?" Marlene asked biting her lip. "I wish I could go with you!"

"Want to go for me?" She asked forlornly to Marlene who was staring at the ceiling. "I'm not looking forward to this…"

"Why aren't you?" Alice asked looking at her. "Sweetie, you do realise you're going to the prestigious house of Potter?"

"The prestigious house of Potter." She repeated. "He's rich?"

"Rich? He's bloody minted!" Alice said staring at her. "He's from one of the most respected families in the wizarding world."

"You're joking, right?" Lily asked jaw dropped. "He's from a respected family?"

"Yeah, the Potters are the best family in England babe." Marlene said, laughing at Lily's expression. "You didn't know that?"

Lily shook her head looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "Ho-how will they react?" She asked Alice.

"Probably good, they're the kindest people I've ever met." Alice smiled helping Lily fix her makeup.

"How many times have you met them?" Lily asked knowing Alice was Pure-blooded like James.

"A lot, my parents host parties and they visit, it's always fun. Mr. Potter is the exact copy of James, always telling a funny joke, and Mrs. Potter is so sweet, _everyone_ loves her." Alice said fixing her hair and smiling at Lily. "All ready babe."

"Thanks Ally." Lily smiled hugging her tightly and hugging Marlene. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" Alice and Marlene said smiling as she walked into the Great Hall waiting on James and Harry.

* * *

In the boys dorm James and Sirius were trying to change a nappy. "Come on Prongs…it can't be that bad…" Sirius said as they removed the nappy. "Oh damn…I'm going to sick." He said, covering his head with the Bubble-Head charm.

"It's not that bad." James said, breathing through his mouth. He changed the nappy using the instructions in Lily's textbook, and powdered and applied creams. "All done little guy." He smiled changing Harry into his clothes for the day. "I think after we tell our parents today we'll go shopping for baby clothes and prams and stuff like that tomorrow." He said to Sirius who ended his Bubble-Head charm.

"Sounds good to me, Prongs." Sirius said, taking Harry in his arms. "Hello Mini-Prongs, uncle Siri is here." He smiled, rocking the small boy in his arms. "I love this kid, and he'll need a godfather." He nudged James softly with his elbow.

"Siwi." Harry giggled.

"Harry approves I see." James laughed softly gazing lovingly at him. "We're going to meet nana and papa later buddy."

"So, can I be his godfather?" Sirius asked smiling. "Please Prongs…"

"I'll talk to Lily when we get back, ok?" James said staring at Sirius and of course, he wanted to clear it all with her as well.

"Ok, so are you stressing telling your parents?" Sirius asked worried about his friend's new responsibilities.

"Stressing…I am… well I'd say it, but if Harry repeated it I'll be dead." He laughed, watching Sirius and Harry smiling at them both. "Dad's going to make some great joke, I know it…" He laughed.

"Ah, your dad will understand, and your mom will smother him in kisses!" Sirius smiled handing back to James. "Just relax Prongs."

"You're right, for once." James laughed rocking the small boy and bringing him to the Great Hall where they instantly saw Lily who smiled at her son and took him from James who saw every girl seem to shed a tear as the realisation hit: James and Lily had a baby!

"Here's my baby boy!" Lily said taking Harry and sitting him down at the table as every Gryffindor smiled at him. "Is my baby hungry?" She asked Harry who laughed and giggled playing with her hair.

"That's a yes." James smiled sitting close to her, (and) keeping his eyes on Harry. "I'll hold him steady so you can feed him, a little porridge or something soft."

"Thanks." Lily said, glancing at the looks of people who all had their eyes cemented on them. She took a bowl of porridge, poured it into a baby bowl and begun spoon feeding Harry big mouthfuls. The baby smiled and ate his food, occasionally throwing some at James and laughing at him, but luckily, James was laughing too. "All gone now and only half went on daddy!"

"Yep, only half went on me." James repeated laughing and cleaning himself off. "So, do we go to my parents or your parents first?"

"Yours, I want to leave mine to last because they'll probably try to castrate you!" She said softly as she stood up. "How will we get to your parents?"

"Well we can take the floo and that can bring us there, it's in the McGonagall's office." He said as she gave him a confused look. "You are kidding, been here since you were eleven and you don't know what a floo is?"

"I know the name, but I don't know, so can you tell me? What does it do?" She asked him, she read about a lot about things and the Floo was mentioned except its full use, I know it's used for firecalling." She stated feeling embarrassed.

"It's a method of transportation." He said as they walked to the Common Room. "We can use it to go to my parents, then we can come back here and Dumbledore can send us to your parents." He explained to her as they entered the Common Room and arrived at the floo. "Just watch me." He said taking a handful powder and standing in the fireplace. "Potter Manor!" He said as he vanished in the emerald flames. Lily got into the fireplace and followed suit with Harry as they flooed to Potter Manor, where three people stood.

* * *

James was one of them, and Lily assumed the other two were his parents. The man looked a lot like James and had the same messy although be it greyer hair, the woman however looked a lot like Sirius and Lily mused that she could be from the Black Family.

"Mom, dad, this is Lily Evans and Harry Potter, our son." James said as his parents nearly collapsed into their seats. "That's better than I expected."

"Subtle, James, very subtle." Lily said staring daggers at him.

"James, is this one of your bloody pranks?" His father asked staring at Lily and Harry. "So sorry, where are my manners dear, sit down." He said waving Lily to the sofa in front of them.

"Thank you sir." Lily said sitting down holding Harry in his arms who was giggling. "We have a lot to explain to you Mr. Potter."

"Please call me Charlus." He said smiling at Harry. "So it's true, he is our grandson?"

"Yes, but James and I aren't a couple, Harry is from the future." She said softly as James sat beside her.

"The future, are you sure?" James' mother asked them gazing at Harry's smiling face and loving eyes.

"Dorea, look at the boy," Charlus said taking Harry in his arms. "He has all the Potter features, except he has his mother's beautiful eyes."

"Thank you Mr. Potter." Lily said smiling at them. "Of course we've had him checked over by Madam Pomfrey and he's healthy except that scar, but that's from Dark Magic…"

"Someone used Dark Magic on him?!" Dorea asked in a soft but sharp voice. "Give him here for a second dear." She said taking him from his husband. "Hello baby, I'm your nana." She cooed bouncing him softly examining the scar. "Definitely was caused by some sort of Dark Magic." She said giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead as he giggled.

"I know you both have a lot of reasons to be mad," James began to say staring at his parents. "But I swear, I'm going to wise up, no more letters saying I turned the Slytherin Common Room into a big bubble bath or hexing someone because I don't like them…and I know that I've had a less than stellar record for keeping promises, but I swear for Harry's sake I will uphold all I say here today."

Dorea smiled at the way her son was talking, he was as big a prankster as Charlus was when he was in school, it was his nature, but there was something new, a sense of responsibility in his voice and she realised that he was acting like a father. "Son, we expect you will to pull a prank every once in a while, it's what you do son, just try not to hurt anyone, and think about Harry before you act." She said, staring down at the small boy in her lap who was now messing with her necklace, fixated by the charms on it. "As for you Lily, as Lady of the House of Potter I want to welcome you to the family." She said smiling at Lily.

"Thank you Lady Potter, it's really nice of you to say so." Lily said shaking her hand lightly and smiling at Harry in his grandmother's arms.

"Do your parents know dear?" Dorea asked Lily gazing at the girl trying to see what family she was from. "Sorry my dear, what house are you from?"

"What house am I from? Oh Lady Potter, I'm Muggle-born, I'm not from a wizarding family." Lily said softly staring down at the floor.

"I see," Dorea said looking at the way the girl in front of her was holding her head down like it was a bad thing. "Lily, my family accept there's nothing you can do to change it, and we will support you both." She smiled staring at the girl. "And it means nothing to us if you are Muggle-born or Pure-blood, what's important is the two of you are taking responsibility."

"Of course ma'am, it's just… I understand some families have prejudice against people like myself, and I was a little worried, I apologise if I've offended you." Lily said biting her lip, she knew absolutely nothing about Purebloods barring the Slytherin bigots.

"No need to apologise dear, you are family to us now." Dorea said handing Harry over to James and Lily, and smiling at them all. "How do you plan to get to your parents?"

"Well Dumbledore may be able to send us to them." Lily said, softly thinking of how to go to her parents.

"Well actually dear, Charlus and I have been experimenting with using cars instead of the Floo or apparition, our chauffeur would be happy to drive you to them if you want." Dorea said as they all stood up. "And when you have a Hogsmeade visit we'll have a meal in The Three Broomsticks."

"Thank you Lady Potter." Lily said giving her a small hug and doing the same with her husband.

"Anytime dear, anytime at all, take care of yourself dear." Dorea said taking Harry. "Nana will see you soon, baby." She said kissing Harry's head.

"See you soon, Harry." Charlus said, kissing the boy's cheek and giving him a hug. "And I'll see you both quite soon too."

* * *

James and Lily smiled, waving Harry's arm as they got into the car and started to drive to Lily's home. She lived in a cosy house on Privet Drive in Surrey. It was relatively new and everyone kept their homes clean and safe, but James thought it all looked weird, such uniformity was foreign to him. Lily had just taken Harry out of the baby seat and walked to the door with James when she knocked on the door.

"Lily, sweetheart why aren't you in school?" Her father asked, seeing her with a baby and a boy. The young man was tall and well built, and the child had the same green eyes that Lily had and messy and untameable raven hair. "There better be a bloody good explanation for this, young lady!"

"Sir, my name is James Potter, and I swear there is a good excuse, if you would allow me to explain." James said in a respectful voice that Lily had heard when he spoke to his parents. Who knew James Potter, the pig-headed boy, had a respectful side?

"Ok then lad, come on in." Her father said in a softer tone as they walked into the house's sitting room. "Well, first off, what's with that baby?"

"Daddy, this is Harry Potter, he's mine and James' son." Lily said, staring at the floor, afraid of what her father would say.

"YOU HAD A BABY?!" Her father shouted making Harry cry.

"Daddy, you're scaring Harry!" She sniffled, hushing and trying to calm Harry. "Would you please just let James explain?" She asked making him relax.

"Ok," James started taking a deep breath. "Obviously you know Lily is a witch, and I'm a wizard and in our world, time travel is possible, but only going _back_ in time is possible. This boy," He said, taking Harry into his arms and rocking him, "is from the future. Our Headmaster took some of his memories to see what happened and why he has time travelled. It could've just been something like accidental magic, but as you can see," He said softly, brushing away Harry's hair, so the scar was clearly visible, "he has a scar but, that is no normal scar. It was caused by Dark Magic, the _vilest_ magic in our world, which has lead Lily and I to worry that something has happened to us in the future."

Mr. Evans looked at James and Harry, seeing the baby's eyes, he softened and smiled. "Can I hold him?" He asked, and James handed Harry to him. "So, you're named after me little fella?" He said, playfully pinching Harry's nose and making him giggle. "Sorry for shouting buttercup, just in future if this happens again, make sure you start with the 'future baby' part first." He said, softly bouncing Harry on his knee.

"Where's Mum?" Lily asked, eyeing around.

"She and Tuni have gone shopping, Tuni is engaged to Vernon." Harry Senior replied, smiling softly. "Speaking of, are you two dating or…?"

"No daddy, James and I hated each other, but we're trying to be civil for Harry's sake." She laughed softly, looking lovingly at her father and son.

"Ah, I see." Harry Senior grinned, staring at James. "Well, I suppose I won't need my shotgun!" He laughed as his wife and eldest daughter walked in.

"Lils, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Evans asked, walking in seeing a boy and a baby. "Someone had better explain this!" She said sternly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Where's Petunia darling?" Harry Senior asked trying to change the subject.

"She's putting our bags away." She replied still staring at them. "Now, someone explain this to me, now!" James and Harry Senior explained the entire situation to her. "So I'm a granny?" She asked, taking Harry in her arms and kissing all over his face. "He has your eyes, darling." She said to Lily. "And he's got your, well, everything else, James." She laughed, looking at the young man who was laughing at the statement as Petunia walked in.

"What's _she_ doing here?!" Petunia asked annoyed. "I thought she was in school 'til Christmas!" She said clearly pissed off that her sister was there. "And what's with the boy and the baby?" She asked. Her parents explained it all to her. "She has a baby and you haven't grounded her?!" She screamed, and Harry got scared clearly knowing the person and hating her.

"Tuni, little Harry is from the future, she didn't exactly become a teenage mother!" Harry Senior said strictly as his eldest walked up to her room.

James sat in the uncomfortable silence looking very confused that someone so prissy could be related to people as kind as the Evans family. "Well, James and I have to go back to school, we were allowed to come here to introduce and explain Harry to our parents." Lily explained, kissing them goodbye as James received a hug and handshake. The car brought them back to Hogwarts where their private dorm awaited.

**A/N: I hope everyone is liking the story, it will be a shortish story with about 12 chapters**


	3. Harry's Past and the Dorm

Chapter Three: Harry's Past and the Dorm

James and Lily were on their way back over to Hogwarts by way of car, the chauffeur who told them there were several magic roads to allow them quicker access to Hogwarts as they sat back and relaxed sitting Harry in the baby seat between them and kept tickling and rubbing his cheeks as he eventually fell soundly asleep leaving the two teens to talk about things important to them as they knew for all this to work they had to design a friendship and try for Harry to be on good terms so they talked about their dreams.

"I want to be an Auror." James admitted turning to Lily staring in her eyes. "I want to know I can help people and actually make a difference, but people from Ancient and Noble houses like the Potters, Blacks and Longbottoms don't get to do dangerous jobs like that."

"Why can't they?" Lily asked staring at a sleeping Harry giving a small smile and fixing his baby blanket.

"In case we can't produce an heir for the family." James smiled at Harry seeing his son turn his head giving a small baby smile as Lily's hand brushed off his scar. "Take little Harry here, although he's only one he is in line for heir of the family after either I die or he turns twenty, same way I'd be Lord Potter if something ever happened to my father…"

"It sounds like you never want to become Lord Potter." Lily assumed gazing over at James.

"I don't want to wish death to my father, unlike the Malfoy family who count their Lords deaths so they can rob the title." James stroked Harry's hand as he grabbed James thumb and smiled widely in his sleep. "My family don't hang on our titles or anything like that. What do you want to do when you finish school?"

"I want to be an Unspeakable." Lily admitted kissing Harry's forehead gently. "I know it's only been a day but I already love him a lot."

"I know it's amazing, he's just so loveable and cute." He laughed softly gazing at the scar for a moment. "What spell do you think caused it?"

"I think it was something powerful…usually I'd ask Sev, but he's not talking to me anymore…" She sighed rubbing the scar and feeling it with her thumb. "Sev has this spell that he made…you got a taste of it last year, Sectumsempra…"

"The gash yeah…but Madam Pomfrey healed it." James remembered rubbing his cheek. "Do you think in his time that Snape hurt Harry?"

"No, I think maybe it was pure Dark Magic that may be worse than Sectumsempra…maybe even…the Killing Curse…" Lily whispered as they finally made it to the castle's edge.

"We're home Harry." She gently picked her son up and carried him up the gates where to her and James' surprise Remus, Alice, Marlene and Sirius had a banner waiting and all had huge grins.

* * *

"What's all this?"

"Well, we officially want to welcome little Harry to us now." Remus smiled and hugged Lily and Harry. "Now come on, you won't believe what Dumbledore's done." He grabbed James as they walked into the Great Hall seeing that the whole room was decorated and had a huge sign saying 'Welcome Harry' and all the teachers smiling at them. The usual banners now all with the same welcome as Harry opened his eyes giggling at the people around him.

"I believe the term is 'surprise'." Dumbledore chuckled as all the students including Slytherin clapped with only Severus being the exception. "It's been 200 years since a baby was resident of this castle. As such we've decided to make a little dress code requirement." He pulled out a small baby's school uniform with the Gryffindor crest on them which caused a round of laughter and applause from everyone minus the ex-best friend of Lily Evans who now watched the small baby giggling and found he hated the child. "Yes we now have a baby in the castle. Young Harry is from the future, unfortunately as we all know time travel is a backwards only magic. As for now Harry will live here with his biological parents James Potter and Lily Evans. I know we all wish James and Lily the best of luck as parents, now for an exciting announcement, no classes until next week, for two reasons. First off, James and Lily need time to settle Harry into the castle." He smiled as everyone screamed out 'we love you Harry'. "The second reason is you are all working too hard, you deserve a break."

"Thank you Headmaster." James and Lily both smiled as they brought Harry to the Gryffindor table changing him into the uniform and sitting him on a high chair that appeared from the table. They couldn't believe how all the students seemed to love the baby and came over to say hi as he giggled at some, hugged others and was scared by one or two which seemed to be from Slytherin. "He's after getting us a whole week off." Sirius took the small baby boy in his arms. "We love you little Harry."

"Siwi." Harry giggled pulling Sirius' hair which caused Marlene to laugh at the teenager she secretly loved. "Mawlene."

"Di-Did he just say my name?" Marlene the usually bubbly and fun loving girl now wiped a tear of joy and hugged Harry. "I love you too Harry."

"Aw, now I'm going to start." Alice laughed watching the scene and leaned into Frank. "You better give me a few of them." She smiled feeling him seize up and giggled at him. "In a few years I mean you prat."

"What have you caused?" Frank asked over at Harry who seemed to giggle at them. Frank smiled at the boy as they all saw Dumbledore starting to walk over to them. "We'll leave you three to talk to him, it must be the memories." He walked off with Alice, Marlene, Remus and Sirius handing Harry to James as they left.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, at your earliest convenience I would like to talk to you both about young Harry." Dumbledore seemed to be nervous and they simply nodded and carried Harry over to the second entrance to the Headmasters office located behind the teachers table and brought them up the stairs to his now redecorated office.

* * *

"I have finished viewing his memories."

"Was an-anything important?" James asked feeling frightened of knowing the serious details.

"He's from the year 1981, we've managed to judge that he's fifteen months and have set that his birthday is July 31st. He also apparently was part of a certain prophesy, James would talk to Sirius about it I saw you mentioning it to him in detail. It goes like this: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not….And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_" Dumbledore began telling them about their son's past and handed them an official birth cert. "I used some connections and seeing that he is the grandson of the Potters he is yours completely. Now unto sadder events…" His usual jolly demeanour was now sombre and showed that it was bad news. "On the night of October 31st 1981, you both are murdered in your home at Godric's Hollow and young Harry was the first person in existence to survive the Killing Curse." As soon as the Killing Curse was mentioned Lily began crying gently seeing that her son, her baby boy no matter how far from his time he was, he was hers and he had been attacked.

"W-Who tried to kill him?" Lily asked breathing heavily and wiping her eyes.

"What do you both know about someone called Lord Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked as James seemed to fume at the name while Lily shook her head.

"He's a psycho Dark Lord. He's been trying to recruit Sirius, Remus, Peter and I to something he calls Death Eaters." James began wiping his own tears and turned to Dumbledore. "I refused and he killed my Godmother Sophia. Sirius refused and he destroyed a night club he used to go to. Remus refused and he found himself squaring up against some…you-know-what's." He seemed to leave something out Lily realised it was about Remus. "As for Peter, as far as I know he refused and since then nothing's happened, yet."

"Well, I am sorry to tell you Mr. Potter that Peter Pettigrew is a part of Voldemort's Death Eaters and was there when you died." Dumbledore saw the flash of hatred in James eyes and tried to calm him down. "We will deal with Mr. Pettigrew and he will be dealt with, I promise." He placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "As for Harry…a piece of Voldemort's soul is in him…not too much and it will be easy enough to remove it."

"Are you telling me that my son is a fucking Horcrux?!" James's voice was not raised but it had a cold and dark tone to it. He ran to the Floo and seemed to be talking to his father as Charlus appeared out of the flames. "My father is the expert in the field of Horcrux Magic."

"H-Horcrux…what's that?" Lily asked hearing the tone of anger in James's voice.

"First I need you both to swear not to repeat what you hear." Charlus stared as they made their oaths. "A Horcrux is very Dark Magic, real advanced; you kill someone and then implant a piece of your shattered soul into the vessel." He explained his eyes turning to his son who was smiling as his own eyes were softening as he saw Harry making bubbles of saliva. "Its common practice that such evil has to be hidden…Herpo the Foul himself made the first Horcrux… when he was found out he fled Greece and appeared in England…he was eventually hired as a servant of the Potters and we locked most his information away centuries ago…some of it was stolen." He took Harry into his arms and took his wand out and began muttering in Latin. "It's not a full Horcrux thank Merlin for that first off. I know what to do; we need him to have a ritual done."

"A ritual?" Lily asked now visible scared at the thought.

"We need to use our blood." James said in a voice barely above a whisper. "It'll entail the use of our blood, our parent's blood, the location where it was made and several runes that aren't easy to do. He won't feel any pain and he'll be free of it."

"I-Is there anyone you know who could do it?" Lily asked taking Harry and cuddling him so close to her chest he was resting his head on her breasts and his lips seemed to move to a suckling form. "No way you're going near them baby." Lily gave a small laugh. "You're too old and I have nothing there for you."

Charlus couldn't help but chuckle seeing Harry's baby grin at being close to Lily's breasts. "I know one person who can help us with the ritual…Bathilda Bagshot."

"The author, Bathilda Bagshot?!" Lily's eyes widen. She knew that Bathilda was well known for her books.

"Indeed," Dumbledore blinked his eyes and smiled. "I knew Bathilda when I was in my Hogwarts years…a frighteningly driven woman who never had the ambition of most who just wanted to end up marrying a Pure-Blood. She lived close to me."

"James…would she help us?" Lily asked hopeful. "I mean I want my son to have his soul intact from this Voldemort guy's evil."

"Bathilda has a thirst for knowledge." James smirked and placed the softest kiss on Harry's head. "She'd want to study it before the ritual but she'll make sure that it's destroyed."

"How can we contact her?" Lily asked him with her voice quivering with fear.

"My mom is her cousin." James softly rubbed Harry's head.

"We'll contact her soon, wait until he's settled in." Dumbledore smiled at the small baby who was now falling asleep again. "After next week I'll look after him while you both attend classes."

"Are you sure sir?" Lily asked smiling at him. "I mean you must be very busy."

"Nonsense, I love children Ms. Evans and young Harry seems to have cheered us all up a lot." Dumbledore smile became a grin with the usual twinkle in his eye. "For now we won't speak of this to anyone."

"James I'll have the library material you'll need to read sent to you both in a week." Charlus smiled and left through the Floo.

"Now, for now James you need to keep your little group out of this, Lily, same goes for Marlene and Alice." Dumbledore handed them a small box. "The password is 'Animagus', your dorm is on the same floor as the Gryffindor Tower. Go to Violet's portrait, she's near the Fat Lady." James couldn't help but see a small grin at the choice of password.

"Thanks Headmaster." Lily began walking out with Harry. "James, are you coming?"

"I just want to talk to Dumbledore for a second." James smiled as Lily left and turned to Dumbledore. "You know?"

"I do indeed Mr. Potter." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled a lot more than usual. "Or should I call you Prongs?"

James couldn't help but laugh. "I suppose you know why we decided to do what we did?"

"I do James, and I must say I am very impressed at your ideals of friendship." Dumbledore handed over a special document and gave him a small smile. "You are unregistered though. This is the form needed to officially be licensed as an Animagus."

"Sorry sir, but that information remains our secret, if people start asking questions that could out Remus and cause crap. I respect him and this school too much to let it be ruined by bigots!" James proclaimed proudly staring at the Headmaster whose smile was fast becoming a huge grin.

"You are a true Gryffindor." Dumbledore chuckled. "Go spend time with your son for now."

"Thanks Headmaster." James smiled and left walking to the door at the Great Hall seeing Lily.

* * *

"Sorry about that I was just taking care of some business." He took Harry into his arms and started walking up seeing the portrait of Violet. "Hello Violet, the password is Animagus." James saw the door open leading them into what could only be described as a flat. The sitting room had all modern furniture and the walls were painted in homely colours. The upstairs had three bedrooms, and a spare room for guests. The open kitchen was the room that confused Lily the most.

"Why do we need a kitchen?" Lily asked examining all the pots and pans.

"In case we entertain people I guess." James shrugged seeing Harry cuddle into him. "I'm going to put him down for a proper nap." He smiled and walked up to the room labelled 'Harry Potter' and walked in laying him in the cot and going back to Lily. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" She asked sitting on the sofa.

"How do you feel…knowing we died?" He sighed and sat on the armchair.

"James, you said died, not 'we will die', is that future gone?" She wondered thinking of time travel.

"Yes and no. Yes that original timeline is now voided. No it's still there, only things are changing, like for one Harry would be five in it now." He remembered that prophesy made about him. "It may also mean that whatever prophesies made about him could now be officially barred." Lily began tearing up again. "He probably saw us being murdered…" James didn't know why but he went to her and hugged her tightly. "James…our baby…my little boy probably saw the life leave our eyes…"

"Shh, relax Lily." James soothed her and rubbed her back. "He's with us now, we may be five years younger and not the James and Lily that planned and loved him more but we are the ones that will spend our lives loving and caring for. Maybe not as James and Lily Potter husband and wife, but as James Potter and Lily Evans maybe something else, friends, parents, whatever we become Harry will always remain our priority."

"James…i-if I wanted to, date one of your friends, you'd be ok with it, right?" Lily asked sniffling. "I'd make sure you'd always be in Harry's life and you're always going to be his dad."

"Of course, I'll always be supportive of my friends, and that includes you Lily." James had felt both a pain in his heart and happiness that she trusted him more. "I'm guessing it's Remus?"

"How'd you know?" She asked surprised that he knew.

"It's elementary my dear Watson, Sirius has no one to be serious (and that pun is intended) with minus Marlene. Peter is going to be killed by me." He clenched his fist. "I'm not your type and Alex has a girlfriend in the Muggle world."

"Did you just quote Sherlock Holmes?" Lily laughed.

"I read Muggle novels and I fell in love with Sherlock when I was ten. The way he deduces everything always makes me feel amazed." James smiled. "I know for a fact that Remus is single."

"Thank you James." Lily kissed his cheek and walked up to her room to sleep for the night. James sat down and thought, although he loved her more than he could say, it'd be good for Remus to have a companion for now.

**A/N: SORRY for not posting for a while. I hit a block…but I'm back.**


	4. The Wolf and the Flower

Chapter Four: The Wolf and the Flower

"Ow, ow, ow, Harry hit me!" Sirius moaned rubbing his head glaring over at a giggling Harry. The Marauders were all babysitting and laughing at him. Peter was there although James was watching him like a hawk and making sure he wasn't been left near Harry alone. "The more time we spend with him the more I love the little prongslet." He laughed picking Harry up. In the month that had passed a lot had been done. Lily and Remus had agreed to go on a date to Hogsmeade, James and Sirius had stopped pranking and hexing, focusing on Harry and in James' case, watching Peter like a hawk at all times.

"Well who said you're the godfather? Don't forget Remus is the one going out with Lily." James laughed louder. He was happy Remus had agreed to go on a date with Lily. In his mind his oldest friend needed some happiness. He still loved Lily but he also knew she wasn't fond of him so decided to try his hardest to be her friend.

"Don't remind me. How'd the wolf get the hot chick?" Sirius teased as Remus ran over. "You can't hurt me. I'm holding your date's son." He laughed with Harry in his arms until Remus took him, kissed his cheeks and handed him to James and proceeded to jump on Sirius. "Get off me!"

"No, I'm going to break in this dog. Anyone remember that neutering spell?" Remus grinned, pinning him down and laughing. "Say 'Remus is the best and Sirius sucks'."

"Never, no way in hell!" Sirius struggled and managed to break free. "Got you, you mother-"

"Sirius, innocent ears here." James called out holding his hand over his son's ears.

"Sorry James." Sirius chuckled and took Harry in his arms and kissed the boys head. "Let's make sure there's no reason for your mommy to kill me, huh Harry."

"Siwi's in twouble." Harry laughed. The one thing they learned was he was smart for his age and was able to say a few little words and sentences.

"Yes he is." James and Remus laughed loudly and saw the look of horror in Sirius's face. Even the lady's man he was couldn't escape the wraith of Lily Evans. They held their sides and kept laughing until James noticed Peter was rubbing his left arm. "Have you got a sore arm, Wormtail?"

"Might've hurt it when we were practising Quidditch strategy James…" Peter weakly grinned and tried ignoring the pain in his left arm. His Mark was burning and he knew he had to get away from the teens in front of him and report to the Dark Lord.

"Yeah, probably…" James smiled sweetly and kept his attention on Harry who was poking James' eye through his glasses. "Ow! Harry no eye poking." He tried scowling only to laugh and kiss Harry's head gently and rocking him in his arms. "I can't be mean to you. That's your mum's job." He laughed harder and put Harry on the ground to walk around a little.

"Uh-uh," Harry shook his head and giggled in his baby voice. James and Sirius burst out laughing as Harry crossed his little baby arms.

"He's going to be so much trouble. Aren't you Prongslet?" Remus asked kneeling to him and laughing as Harry jumped into his arms. "Yes you are." He laughed hugging him. Remus and Sirius spent every second they could with Harry trying to earn the title of godfather.

"If he's like you then he will Prongs." Sirius smirked he moved over to Remus and ruffled Harry's hair seeing the scar again. "I think the scar is cool looking, I know it's probably from something dark but it makes him unique." James stared at Sirius but then agreed. The scar would be a certain ladies magnet when Harry was older. He laughed thinking of Harry dating. "I cannot wait until Harry's dating, Lily will give the evil eye to the poor girl."

Remus and Sirius broke down with laughter. "Oh Merlin, those poor girls…I feel sorry for them." Sirius held his sides grinning. "I almost feel bad for you dating her Remy."

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" Remus moaned rubbing his head. "We're just talking and heading for a drink in the Three Broomsticks."

"Hate to break it to yah Moony, but that is a date." James smirked, picking up his son and bringing him to the kitchen for some lunch. "Besides I told you mate, I'm ok with it. Lily and I are friends and we're going to raise Harry but it looks like we're not dating." He smiled and sat Harry down. He got one of the school's elves to bring up some porridge with honey to give to him. Remus really felt guilty agreeing to go on a date with Lily. He knew he best friend had a crush but he also didn't really want a companion, his curse was something he felt he had to live with on his own.

"Well I better go get ready then." Remus excused himself and left to go get ready.

* * *

He was nervous as his experience with women was non-existent. Werewolves weren't known for their romantic skills or relationships, he hated the fact that a curse dictated that he couldn't be happy. He got ready and walked to Lily, smiling happily. "Are you ready, milady?"

"I am indeed." Lily laughed, linking their arms together. The two of them went down to the carriages and sat privately. "So, James said you don't really date…"

"Um, I'm really shy around women I don't know, I can talk around you easily because we've been prefects a year now." He admitted, rubbing his arm shyly.

"I understand that, there's always a shy person in groups…Selena still won't ask out old Xeno Lovegood out on a date." Lily assured him, moving closer she rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't be nervous Remus, I don't bite, hard." Remus gulped slightly, slowly wrapping his arm around her. "So, tell me about yourself Remus."

"Well I grew up in Brighton, I'm an only child and since last year it's just been me and my mother. My father died in an accident…" Remus knew he was lying to her. His father was killed by werewolves in retribution for Remus not joining them. Lies and hiding things was normal for Remus, with his condition it was hard to confide in someone other than the Marauders. "James mentioned you have a sister?"

"Ah, yeah I do, her name is Petunia." She sighed and nestled closer into his shoulder. She wasn't usually this open about wanting companionship but something nagged her about Remus, while most guys in the school ogled her while Remus was polite and friendly when doing prefect rounds, she couldn't help it something was different with him. "We don't get on anymore…when it came to light I was a witch she took to hating me and we drifted…mum wrote me a letter telling me that she's throwing a hissy fit over Harry."

"She doesn't like Harry?!" Remus' jaw dropped as he turned to her. "How can she not like him? He's an innocent child who travelled back in time, hell if we could send him back to his own time we would, right?" Lily's face drained of colour, true to their word neither her nor James had told their friends of their untimely deaths due in five years that she was working to change. "Lily, are you ok?"

"Um…look for Harry's safety I can't say but Harry would _**never**_ be sent back to the future he came from!" Remus dropped the subject and made small talk about different things, in the back of his head all Remus could think about was what will happen or happened in the future. "So, you and James have been friends since first year so I was wondering, how are you guys so friendly? I mean it's easy to see you're the brains of the operation!" Remus burst out laughing when she said that. "What?"

"James is the brains and I'm the believable alibi for the group." He explained to her seeing her sceptic face. "It's easy; James is the brains of all the pranks, he plans out all the important shite that happens. Sirius is the charmer that can talk us out of most of the trouble. Peter is the believable collaborator who's always able to add merit to my statements. And then there's me, I'm the angel with the halo that the teachers adore."

* * *

"You guys are the perfect team!" Lily found new respect for three of the four Marauders, Peter was on borrowed time; no one would ever fuck with her son.

"I wouldn't say that, lately we're all drifting with different problems, with Sirius disownment, Peter's constant disappearances and little Harry here we haven't had time for our newest prank to be done." Remus spoke in sad tones. "I love Harry and I know that one day he will be the member of the second Marauders." He laughed at the look of terror on Lily's face and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Hopefully as the alibi, not the brains,"

"I wish I at least knew some people with kids his age…I know Alex has a daughter and Sirius mentioned he had a niece with a real unfortunate name, Nymph something or other." Lily shook her head, trying to think of the name. "That's it, Nymphadora! I think it's a really funny sounding name."

"It is, but Andromeda and Ted just call her Dora I believe." He chuckled. "She's a cute little kid, Metamorph, not many of them left in the world."

"Wow, I've read about them, is it true then that she can change her **whole** appearance at a whim when she learns to control it?" Lily was enthralled by the idea of it all. The idea of actually being able to change anything in your appearance was every muggle teenage girls dream.

"Yes it is, unfortunately for the poor girl, imagine the hardships she'll be stuck with when she reaches her teenage years and every boy her age and older will want to use her." Remus could always be able to sympathise with someone like that.

"I didn't think of it like that." Lily smiled and kissed his nose playfully. "I guess we know who the softy in the group is."

"I guess we do." He laughed as the carriage arrived in Hogsmeade. The two wandered around, refilling potion supplies, quills and ink as well as some other miscellaneous items and sweets. Lily dragged Remus to look at the Shrieking Shack, telling him how she was convinced the haunted building was the nesting grounds for a banshee. She didn't notice the smile tugging at Remus' lips and linked her arm around his, leading them both into the Three Broomsticks. After the new barmaid Rosmerta greeted them, stating she was saving up for a place of her own after completing Hogwarts the previous year they ordered two meals and Butterbeers to relax and enjoy each other's company more

"So when are you going to bring it up?" Lily asked, nibbling on some bread with savoury sautéed onions on it.

"Bring it up?" Remus raised his eyebrow and took a sip of his Butterbeer. "Bring what up?"

"Remus I know," She reached for his hand after seeing it shake a little. She dropped her voice to a whisper. "I've known since Sirius sent Severus to find you transformed, I just didn't mention it because I thought you would bring it up by yourself." She rubbed his hand gently and smiled sweetly at him. "Remy I don't care that you're furry, I just want to know if you think we can give it a shot."

"Honestly, no I don't Lily," Remus squeezed her hand back and smiled sadly. "I mean let's face facts, I'm always going to be discriminated against since I've got my furry little problem and if we dated and got serious about each other then, you'd be looked down on for loving me. And even little Harry would suffer for having me in his life." He sighed and kissed her hands. "Honestly when James thought about matchmaking us I thought I'd do the same…" He chuckled and saw her eyebrows disappear into her hair.

"I'm not dating Sirius, I don't care how good his fingers are supposed to be." She huffed at him.

"NO! James is in love with you." Lily started with the best impression of a fish Remus had ever seen.

"He's in love with me?" She repeated and downed the remaining Butterbeer. "Are you sure Remus?"

"I know he is Lily, and I know that since Harry's arrived he has really matured to the point he is no longer the same bloke who nicked a pair of your knickers last month" Remus ignored her glare and continued. "I'm not saying he's a changed man but he's trying to change for you and Harry, which is a lot more than most guys our age would do Lils, I'm just saying maybe he could get a chance. He's in love with you and yet he wanted to help you by setting up this date, if that's not mature, then I don't know what is."

* * *

Lily thought of the last month with James and Harry. It had been a lot more fun then she had expected; James was the perfect dad and was always the first to respond to Harry's constant nightmares of the night, soothing and humming lullabies to him.

***Flashback***

"_Shh, daddy's here Harry, daddy's here." James whispered softly into Harry's ear, rocking him gently in his arms. "No one's every going to make me go away buddy. I promise." He kissed his son's forehead and sat in the rocking chair near the crib, as he sat he began to hum a soft lullaby he remembered his mum would sing to him when he had nightmares. Lily watched from the door as James soothed their son into a comfortable sleep._

_She smiled as he placed Harry back into the crib and sat back in the rocking chair, keeping a constant watch over him to make sure that Harry was ok. When she went to wake Harry hours later and saw James still awake. He looked like shit and she decided he should rest. "I can tell them that Harry isn't feeling well and you're here taking care of him James. You need some sleep." She said softly, gazing at his dark circled eyes._

"_I'm fine Lily, I'll be ok." He grinned and fixed Harry up for the day. He told her he'd drop him off at Dumbledore's office and meet her in potions. When he finally reached History of Magic an hour later, everyone saw him napping contently, using his book as a pillow and drooling all over it._

"_Aw, it looks like Harry gave him a late night." Alice giggled, whispering to Lily._

"_He did, he's still having these weird nightmares about something and James kept watching him all night to make sure he slept alright, it was sweet of him to do." Lily smiled and instinctually placed her travelling cloak over him. "I mean not many proper dads would have done that."_

"_Yeah, he's really good with Harry." Marlene smiled at James snoring lightly. "Although Merlin will need to watch over and help any poor girl who has to put up with that snoring, I mean he is really bad." She laughed lightly and returned to her nails. After all, a girl needed her nails looking perfect._

"_He is, but a silencer charm and a good kick in the arse can fix that, it worked for me and Frank." Alice suddenly turned beet red. "Bollocks!"_

"_Alice, we know you haven't slept in the dorm since Frank proposed, I'm guessing you sneak into his bed when the lads fall asleep?" Lily grinned as Alice nodded and Marlene mumbled before handing her five galleons. "I told you so."_

***End Flashback***

Lily finally realised the one thing she had known since last month. She was falling in love with James and that scared her beyond comprehension. She was never one for the devil-may-care person that was James Potter, hey sure she was attracted to handsome guys like Sirius and James when she had one too much Firewhiskey and suddenly found James sexy but that was alcohol, not her. At least she didn't think it was her. And in a way, he and she were destined to be together in some way as they had Harry.

"Y-You're right Remus." She finally managed to regain her voice and started thinking. "Re-Remus, I don't think I could date him…I mean yeah he's a great dad but…"

"But he still acts like that arrogant young man with the snitch?" Remus finished for her with a chuckle.

"Well yeah, I mean I know you, he and Sirius are having that silly contest about who gets the role of godfather." Lily smiled at the speed Remus began sweating.

"Well, you see, it's all supposed to be for fun. We all know James will want Sirius and you will end up with either Marlene or Alice." Remus sipped the last of his Butterbeer and smiled. "Here's an idea for you, do what I just did, go on one date and see what happens." He saw the look of deep concentration on her face and shook his head.

"You're right…one date." She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for giving me a good date Remus."

"My pleasure," He laughed and brought her back to the castle. Small talk and stories of their childhoods and Lily telling Remus to go to her if she ever needed anything cemented their better friendship. When they arrived back they saw the one person Lily had been dreading, Bathilda Bagshot.

**A/N: Cliffhanger I know but I wanted to have some suspense on a chapter so this is it. Glad to be back and have a bunch of ideas again. Please review and remember time travel is permanent.**


	5. Growing Love and Complications

Chapter Five: Growing Love and Complications

Lily froze looking at the elderly woman; Bathilda was a short woman who had the look of years of experience in magic etched upon her old face. James and Charlus were talking to her casually and Dumbledore seemed to be avoiding her like the Black-death as she mentioned several things. Harry was the first to spot Lily and Remus by screaming a happy 'Mama' and squirmed out of James arms and ran to her.

"Ah so this is the young lady." Bathilda cupped her face and examined her. "I see a beautiful girl with an inquisitive mind." She stared into Lily's eyes, her own eyes flashing with glee at the love within Lily's eyes. "You have a big heart child, you will be happy in life." She kissed her cheeks and brought her over.

"Are you finished scaring the poor girl Hilda?" Charlus let out a hearty laugh and beckoned her into the castle.

"Well if you remember, I said the exact same thing to Dorea, and I haven't been wrong yet Charlus." Bathilda chuckled and walked with them to Dumbledore's office. Once the door was locked she took Harry into her hands and examined him for a moment. "It isn't a Horcrux, it seems to be a fragment alright, but the spell wasn't sealed."

"I knew we called the right person." James grinned and leaned against the wall. "So tell me this Auntie Hilda, can you remove it?"

"Yes James, I can." She walked over to her cousin's son and hit his head. "Now wipe that stupid grin off your face and let the grown-ups talk." Lily used her hand to cover her mouth to hide her laughter, oh when everyone heard about this then James would be laughed at by Remus and Sirius all year. "You too young lady,"

"Yes Ms. Bagshot." Lily said in a chastised tone.

"Now, the ability to remove this ritual will be easy enough, I just need a month or two to perfect it." Bathilda hugged Charlus and bid them all goodbye. When she left through the fireplace all eyes turned to Albus.

"I'd rather fight a thousand Grindelwald's than spend any more than ten minutes with that woman." He sighed and opened a bottle of single malt whiskey. "Will you join me in a drink Charlus?" James and Lily left with Harry and left the two old men.

* * *

"I shall Albus." Charlus took a glass and sat down, chuckling. "Be thankful Albus, you only had to deal with her here. She still comes to my home every Christmas." He smirked and sipped the whiskey. "How is babysitting doing Albus?"

"Most fun I've had in years Charlus." Albus sipped the glass and glanced at a picture of Harry and Fawkes. "He is an intelligent child. I daresay when he reached school all four houses will try claim him as a member."

"I'd expect nothing more from him." Charlus settled his glass and sighed softly. "Is it too much to hope we can change that future Albus?"

"I hope we may…I believe if we find and destroy the Horcruxes we may be able to…but not until Harry's fragment is gone." Albus settled down his glass and relaxed as Fawkes flew to him. "Fawkes has fallen in love with him too. He's got an effect on the population of the school Charlus. Most the girls have took to fussing after him. My office is left open now and most the older girls come up and cuddle him when they have free periods."

Charlus chuckled at the thought of Harry surrounded by women. "Should I think about my grandson as the head of a harem?" He joked and stood up, examining several items on Dumbledore's desk. "We fought alongside each other against Grindelwald Albus so; I know I can trust you in this." He left a small envelope on the desk and proceeded to the fireplace. "I'm afraid I must ask a pretty large favour of you old friend, good night."

Albus ran to the desk to check what his friend had left. Charlus Potter was a man who never asked for a favour off anyone. He was the man that people went to when **they** needed help, the fact he now needed something meant it was serious. As Albus opened the envelope his eyes widened. "Oh good Merlin, no, they can't do this."

_**Official Summons of the Department of Mysteries**_

_Lord Potter, it has come to our attention that your Scion is currently raising a child who is from the future. Regarding the rules set up by the Department of Mysteries sub Department of Time Law 34-1A9: Any human who travels to the past more than they can return to normal will be killed to maintain the timeline and all knowledge Obliviated. As such you are hereby ordered to give up the child. Failure to bring said child to the Ministry by January 31__st__ 1977 you will be arrested and the child forcibly removed._

_Signed_

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge_

_Junior Minister_

_Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes_

"Dammit Cornelius…always trying to get ahead in the Ministry." Albus sighed and took his glass, downing its contents. "I'll need to think of a plan…I owe Charlus so much." He sat there in quiet meditation being relaxed by Fawkes singing gentle trills in his ear. "I have no ideas Fawkes…" He felt tears stinging his eyes; no matter what way he thought, Harry was like a grandson to him too.

No one but Charlus knew the events of the duel with Grindelwald. He saved Albus's life by creating several powerful pillars. And when Albus froze at the end of the duel, Charlus stunned and bound Grindelwald and modified everyone's memories so it appeared Dumbledore did it. When Albus asked him why Charlus was the perfect gentlemen with him and simply responded. "This world needs a true leader of the light Albus, you're a lot older than I am my friend, I am but a man in love and I cannot be seen to be called upon whenever the world needs me. You are the icon our world needs Albus, and I will always be by your side, as an ally of the leader of the light."

* * *

The next two weeks flew in for the teenage parents. Fun and games were plenty as Quidditch season started. Gryffindor's legendary team had one huge advantage, Harry. He was officially made mascot and they decided to make it the best game ever. James and Lily had bought him a special outfit, an awesome lion onesie with a lion head hood and 'Gryffindor' stitched on the chest. Alex had been given permission to bring his girlfriend Rebecca and his daughter Sasha by Dumbledore since Sasha had shown a burst of magic.

Lily and Rebecca began talking instantly since both were mothers' and from the muggle world. Alex and James enjoyed the fact their kids were playing together and smiling. Sasha and Harry were running around chasing a mini snitch and trying to catch it. It brought tears to their eyes as the two kids caught it together and hugged when they did.

"They seem to be having fun Prongs." Alex chuckled, sitting comfortably on a rock near them. "Hard to believe isn't it?"

"What is, Alex?" James smirked and lay on the grass near them.

"That we're responsible parents." Alex's chuckle quickly became a full blown laugh. Alex's life before Hogwarts wasn't the happiest; his parents were terrified when he had an outburst at age eight and abandoned him in London. He lived on the streets until the Ministry found him at ten. When they found a suitable foster family for him he began attending Hogwarts in the same year as the Marauders and Frank. The boys kept his secret from the rest of the students and he kept theirs. He knew of Remus and the boys being Animagi, he knew of Frank's marriage contract to Alice and most importantly, he knew how scared James was of losing Harry.

"Responsible? I've never been responsible in my life." James faked being offended and smiled as Harry ran over and cuddled into him. James held the boy close to him; he was dressed in the onesie and had a huge grin on his baby face that always melted his father's heart. Alex saw by the look of happiness on James's face alone that he loved his son with all his heart. Alex was the same way, Rebecca and Sasha were his life and he loved them immensely. He noticed that Harry was always happy and smiling and hugging and he knew whatever happened in Harry's time, he was a loved child.

"Well you seem to have picked it up easily." Alex smirked and picked Sasha up in his and kissed her cheek. "Are you excited to watch Daddy fly later sweetie?" Sasha nodded and cuddled into him.

"Alex, what do you say we make the victory lap a lot more interesting?" James and grinned and explained his plan to Alex. Both teens agreed and got the kids ready for the match. Alex kissed Rebecca and went to get changed. "Ok Harry," James handed him over to Lily and kissed his cheek. "Daddy's going to get ready." He looked at Lily and smiled awkwardly. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck." Lily smiled awkwardly and kissed his cheek. "That's for luck though."

James touched his cheek as he walked into the changing rooms. He quickly changed into his Chaser robes and stood to address everyone as Quidditch Captain. "Look, Alex and I both have our kids here to see us win, and I have **no** intention of letting them see their dads lose. Ravenclaw are a good team but we have Harry and Sasha out there supporting us." All the team smiled at him. "Two little kids who want the lions to win. SO LET'S MAKE SURE WE WIN, FOR GRYFFINDOR, HARRY AND SASHA!"

* * *

The team all left energised and jumped on their brooms. Sirius as announcer had introduced the team and now everyone waited on the Ravenclaws who were now Hogwarts first all-girls team. "Here they come, Chasers Selena Andrews looking lovely as ever,"

"SIRIUS BLACK!" McGonagall shouted.

"Sorry professor, followed by the breath taking Amanda-"

"SIRIUS BLACK, WILL YOU PLEASE JUST ANNOUNCE!"

"Sorry professor, followed by Jones, Morag, McNeill, Perkins and Seeker Augusta May!"

Lily laughed at Sirius's antics, he was the most loved commentator the school had and everyone wanted to hear McGonagall shout at him. "Is he always like that?" Rebecca asked, laughing loudly and holding Rebecca so she could see her daddy. Lily nodded and looked over at James; she felt her heart zoom watching him flying and scoring point after point.

"And Potter makes it 100-20 to Gryffindor!" Sirius called out. James flew and scored another two goals before calling a time out. "One of Potters legendary time outs, the last three ended with Gryffindor winning within a minute."

"Alright, we need to plan right now, that Seeker is ruthless!" James sighed. "Ok, here's what we do, Peter," He pointed to Wormtail. "You and Frank take those Beaters bats and use them to protect Alex. Alex, your job is the same as usual, catch the snitch." He got back on his broom and signalled for Alex to go. Rebecca was amazed at how fluidly her boyfriend flew on the broom, she knew he was magical since he was eleven and they dated since thirteen. He was her foster brother for a long time but now, he was her rock. When Sasha had her first outburst during the summer she was scared but when Alex explained it was normal she calmed down. Now she watched as he done the thing he had done so many times as the small golden ball reached his hand.

"Gryffindor wins 290-70!" Sirius cheered. Alex and James nodded and flew over to their kids and the mothers; they pulled them onto the brooms and took a slow victory lap low on the ground with their giggling kids. This was the life they loved.

Rebecca and Lily were holding onto their children for dear life. Each had an arm wrapped safely around them and were enjoying the slow lap. They were barely two foot off the ground and both of them knew this was for the kids. Although the brooms were only going 20mph a fraction of the usual speed but the kids loved it. Sasha and Harry were giggling like mad and when the ride ended they both had the biggest grins anyone had seen.

Rebecca grabbed Alex into the biggest kiss of his life. She felt left out at times and now she was told she'd be welcome into the school anytime as long as she gave them some notice. James and Lily would be sending Charlus a big thank you for getting that law passed through. Play dates were organised with Sirius mentioning his cousin had a baby that was three years old and was eager for some new friends.

Lily plucked up all her courage and kissed James there and then, in her mind. She couldn't bring herself to kiss him yet and hugged him tightly with Harry being cuddled by them. She kissed James on the cheek again and handed Harry over to his father. James hugged Harry tightly and brought him to the changing room were all the team hugged the two little mascots. The party was organised in the private dorm with the agreement that everyone be back to their dorm by Harry's bedtime.

Sirius was too busy chatting with Marlene to notice anything else around him. The beauty in front of him was nestled comfortably on his lap and whispering things into his ear. The last sight of Sirius was him leaving with her and their prototype map. The map was able to give passwords to any corridor but was unable to do anything else. Remus mentioned to them long ago that another person was needed to help them.

* * *

When Harry finally managed to sleep everyone left leaving the two parents sitting on the loveseat looking awkwardly around. "Lily," James broke the silence and held her hand in his. "I told you we'd be friends but my friends all know one thing."

"What is it James?" Lily asked, smiling at feel of his soft hand in hers.

"Well Remus told us you know about him," She nodded. "And we decided, you should know about us." He stood up and changed into Prongs. Lily gasped as she saw the beautiful stag deer; all her life she loved deer's for their beautiful fur and timid nature. She moved closer and gently patted him.

"Prongs…it makes sense now." She laughed and thought. "Moony, a werewolf, Padfoot…a canine, Wormtail…a rat and you…Prongs, a stag, you guys are the worst nickname makers ever!" James changed back and laughed at her.

"I guess we are **redhead**." He grinned, barely ducking in time to dodge a pillow from Lily.

"So, why are you telling me now? We've had Harry nearly three months now." She giggled.

"We need your help." He sheepishly grinned.

"Help with what exactly?" She raised an eyebrow.

"This," He took his prototype out. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Lily's jaw dropped at the design; the map itself only showed passwords and the school, but the fact they got that much done was impressive. She did notice that several blank parts were present and thought for a moment.

"Girls bathrooms, you can't go into them or girls dorms." She grinned and looked into James eyes.

"Want to help us? We'll make you a Marauder, you can replace Peter." James gave her a small grin and handed her the map.

"Sure, this is amazing. I think it's made with Runes, Arithmancy and Potions." Lily's eyes glazed hungrily at the idea of working on something so advanced.

"Correct, but we can't perfect the potion…Remus and Sirius are experts with Arithmancy and I'm a prodigy with Runes and Transfiguration." James saw her gazing at the map. "Lily? Lily?"

"…" Lily kept her gaze on the map thinking of several components. It was easy, but the charms needed work, James wasn't good at Charms, poor Flitwick knew that himself. She snapped out of her thoughts as James pinched her bottom. "James!"

"Well you weren't answering." He smirked and sat beside her. "So, are you in?"

"I'm in." She smiled and scratched her head. "I think I'll go by 'Claw'."

"Any reason why?" James laughed.

"Polar Bears, I love them and I'd like to think that's my Animagus form." She explained and laughed with him.

"Messer's Moony, Claw, Padfoot and Prongs, I like it." He smiled softly and stared into Lily's eyes; those beautiful emerald beauties that haunted his dreams with images of her. He moved closer to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She froze for a second and melted into the embrace, her lips tingled when the kiss ended. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." She kissed him back. "I wanted to kiss you earlier."

"We shouldn't do this." James sighed. Lily's heart sank a little. Why didn't he like her? "If we end up going out and end on bad terms…then Harry suffers."

"James, we'll take it slowly, and Harry deserves the chance to have mommy and daddy together-" Lily was cut short by another kiss on the lips and a tight hug.

"Deal." He chuckled and held her in his arms.

**A/N: Finally I get to their relationship. I confess I usually like to rush relationships but with this I thought a slow and nice paced love would be a lot better. I have a poll running currently on my profile with 6 separate ideas I have for my next story. I write 4 at one time and one of them was recently adopted by Ace of Hate. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you have any questions please leave a review with them and I will get back to you. Also thanks to any followers and favourites as makes me know you all want to read this story. I have decided to expand the story more, originally it was going to be a 10-12 chapter 30,000 word story I want to make it bigger as I have thought of several great ideas. Sorry for the long A/N. peace out.**


	6. Family Means

**A/N: Ok, so I've been on this site for just under a year now and I confess…I just learned how to make a border line last week…in my defence, I'm an idiot at times when something stares me in the face. Also this is one of my favourite chapters I've written so far. FYI Selena Andrews is Luna's mother.**

Chapter Six: Family Means Loving One Another and Sacrifice

James woke up feeling like a million galleons, Lily kissed him back. He bounced up and whistled as he showered and dressed for the day. Taking it slow was one perfect agreement for him and he could abide that since he wanted Harry happy in life. Once he walked into their kitchen he watched as Lily held Harry on her hip and made his breakfast. James chuckled and walked up to her, taking Harry into his arms.

"And how's my baby boy today?" He asked Harry who giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Good." Harry smiled and cuddled into his father, closing his eyes and relaxing. Lily smiled at the two boys and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. James gave her one back with a happy grin on his face and whistled as he heard the portrait open and the Marauders walk in. "Lils, Padfoot, Moony and I need to talk with Wormtail." He gave her a small look and she nodded. Harry gave his daddy another kiss and left with Lily.

"W-What's the problem Prongs?" Wormtail stammered and sat down at the table. Remus and Sirius stared at each other in confusion. Whatever this was, it seemed important.

"First off," James sealed the doors and windows and sealed Peter in human form. "Remember when Dumbledore called Lily and me into his office about Harry's memories?" All three Marauders nodded and looked at James intensely.

"Well, it turns out that someone betrayed me and Lily to Voldemort." Gasps were made at the thought that someone in the room betrayed him. "A rat by the name of Wormtail, who stood there while Lily was murdered holding Harry in her arms." Peter raised his wand and tried firing a curse, being stopped by Remus and Sirius pouncing on him and disarming him. "WE WERE FRIENDS PETER, BROTHERS! AND YOU THREW IT AWAY FOR WHAT, MONEY FAME?! WHAT'S THE COST OF FRIENDSHIP PETER?!"

"I was weak ok!" Peter shouted at him. "I just got sick of living in your shadows, Remus is the smartest out of all of us and everyone respects his intelligence! Sirius can make any girl drop her knickers with a look! And you James, you can instil confidence in anyone…but what about me? What am I? A little lump of a boy, I have no skills James…I'm weak and he offered me power, respect…all to spy on you." He broke down into sobs, staring at his friends. "I betrayed you in the future and it cost you your life…please forgive me old friend…"

"If you had just betrayed me I would've, but you stood there while Harry was about to be killed and did nothing." James shouted and banged the table. "YOU STOOD THERE WHILE MY SON WAS HIT BY A KILLING CURSE AND LIVED, YOU SWINE!"

"Harry survived the Killing Curse?!" Remus and Sirius shouted together. James nodded and cursed himself for allowing that to slip. Peter trembled under the stares of the three Marauders. Joining Voldemort was proving to be one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

"I'm sorry lads…I'm weak ok." Peter stood and gave his wand to Sirius. "You don't understand what's it like…being in the shadows, all I am is a Beater and I rely on Frank for that too. I just wanted to become my own man." James, Sirius and Remus all looked at each other and nodded. With three nods they handed him back his wand.

"We trust you Pete, you're our friend. You make an oath to never harm Harry or Lily and then, we'll see if we can get rid of that stupid branded mark on your arm." James glared at the boy. Friendship was something that James believed in and a second chance was allowed if he actually trained.

"I Peter Benjamin Pettigrew swear on my life never to harm Lily Evan, Harry Potter or James Potter, and will never return to Lord Voldemort from this day forward, so mote it be," Peter recited and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry guys, I just wanted to be stronger and I know I fucked up." James walked over and shook his hand with a smile.

"We'll train you up Wormtail it's just a matter of getting your confidence up and working on spells." James laughed and glanced at all the Marauders. "We've got a fifth member now boys, Lily wants in and I was planning on killing Wormtail so now it'll be Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Claw." Peter chuckled beside the fact his death was being planned. At least now he could keep his friendship alive.

"Sounds good," Peter smiled and stared at the floor for a moment. "I promise James, I'm changing for the better." He nodded to himself and pocketed his wand. The four boys all smiled and walked to class. Lily scowled at Peter until James explained it all to her. She nodded and sat beside him in Charms, much to the surprise of everyone.

* * *

Dumbledore sat through mountains of paperwork all laws that could keep the small baby currently chasing a phoenix around the office safely in his parents caring hands. Three laws in front of him each that could save young Harry. The first was the fertility law that dictated Ancient and Noble houses weren't to die out; a barbaric law that allowed kidnapping of muggleborn women to use as a breeder and then Obliviate them. He would be making sure they destroyed that law soon.

The second stated that Scions aren't to be touched. But unfortunately Harry isn't a Scion, he's a boy. That law wasn't any help and they didn't exactly have the power to make James the new Lord Potter. When it came to the last law it was confusing: If a Scion or Lord received injuries that make him unable to produce an heir then any illegitimate children may be made the official. That could work but James was able to produce a child.

He sighed and made his way over to Harry who was currently wedged in the chest of a sixth year girl with a content grin on his face. He chuckled at the way the girls of the school had adopted Harry as their own. Little Harry sat in the lap of Selena Andrews who currently spoke in baby talk to the small boy who giggled with her. Albus was more eager to keep Harry where he was, in his parents loving arms.

He spent the time he had examining all the rules of time travel and finally came to one realisation; it was hopeless. Harry was going to be taken and he could do nothing at all about that. He left Harry in the public part of his office and went to the back room, drinking a whiskey to stem the tears. No matter what he looked at it, he was letting his oldest friend down and it was killing him inside.

* * *

Christmas time had finally arrived and the students were all going home. James and Lily had devised a great idea for the holidays, they'd spend the first week with Lily's parents and her family was invited to Christmas dinner at Potter Manor. The second week with the Potters and then they'd return a week early to let Harry readjust to the constant shifting of places. Once their trunks and Harry's baby stuff was packed and ready. The two teens soon learned another thing; a baby on the Hogwarts Express is a bad idea! The whole female student body came in to kiss Harry and wish him a Happy Christmas.

Before they even left Scotland little Harry's face was covered in multi coloured lipsticks and loads of different sizes of lips. James laughed and pulled out the camera he bought in Hogsmeade, taking a picture of Harry and Lily for future embarrassing story privileges in the future. Lily laughed at the camera and took the camera, taking one of James and Harry.

"This is going to be one fun holiday." James smiled, kissing the only lipstick part of his son's head before cleaning his face.

"Yeah it is." Lily hugged him and picked Harry up, bouncing him playfully on her knee. "Our little Harry gets to have fun with granny and granddad Evans and then with Nana and Papa Potter." She grinned, kissing his cheeks and pulling his top up, blowing rasps on his tummy and making him giggle.

* * *

Severus Snape sat in a carriage with Regulus Black and Barty Crouch Jr. waiting on Rabastan Lestrange. The four teen met and discussed several things, Snape moaned about the baby that was the spawn of his hated enemy and the woman he loved with a passion. Barty, well Barty was a bitchy fourteen year old giving Severus a headache about Barty's dad. Rabastan was just reading his D.A.D.A textbook ignoring the other two. Although a member of the Lestrange family, Rabastan wasn't entirely a fan of the Dark ways.

"Stupid Potter, him and that _spawn_ of his!" Snape muttered, pacing the small compartment.

"Will you please sit the hell down?!" Rabastan shouted at him. "For Merlin's sake, are you a woman? So what, Potter and Evans have a baby, big freaking deal!" He sighed and shut the book, standing up and squaring up to him. "I happen to think you'd be happy, Potter hasn't hexed you once in the last three months!"

"HAPPY, HE HAS A CHILD WITH HER, AND SHE'S FALLING FOR HIM, WHY WOULD I BE HAPPY?!" Snape shouted at the top of his lungs and glared at him.

"You are a fool Severus, I mean it. She hasn't spoken one word to you since you called her a mudblood, and you seriously expect her to want you?! Were you dropped on your head at birth?" Rabastan mused, rubbing his head and sitting back down. "Seriously man, stop bitching, look for a nice girl who likes you, AND MAN THE FUCK UP!" He shouted the last five words.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Rabastan, Severus. Evans seems to have warmed up to Potter and my _brother_." Regulus scoffed at the brother part. "Why don't you look for another girl, mate? Cissy can set up something for you."

"Lily's the only girl for me Regulus, I regret that day I insulted her…" Snape admitted, sitting down and hiding his head in his hands. Regulus patted his back and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I know mate, but you need to move on now. Find a nice girl, I know one of those Ravenclaw birds has a thing for you and it might be good to just try and get over Evans." Regulus smiled more brightly and went back to his seat. Sirius walked past and stuck his head into their compartment. "What do you want?!

"Can I talk to you? In private please." Sirius asked him. Regulus nodded and both boys stood outside the compartment, walking to a more private part.

* * *

"What do you want Sirius?" Regulus asked, barely able to keep a civil tongue. His once awesome older brother, now just the traitor who betrayed their family and ran away, it pained Regulus when his brother left, he and Sirius were close as hell.

"I just wanted to see how you've been…I haven't seen you much since…" Sirius cut himself off and smiled sadly. "How's mum being treating you since I left?"

"Usual, cursing your name and saying you're a traitor." Regulus smirked and stared at the floor. "It hasn't been the same without you Siri…"

"I've missed you too Reggie." Sirius admitted and gave him a small hug. "Have you met little Harry yet? I was just about to go see him."

"Sounds good to me, lead the way." Regulus grinned and walked with his older brother. So what if their mother hated Sirius, he was Reggie's brother, and he missed him greatly. Once they got into James and Lily's compartment they instantly cuddled up to Harry with Regulus loving the happy go lucky baby. "He's a hyper little fella." He laughed and rocked him in his arms. "He's adorable, real cuddly."

"Thanks Regulus, I'm glad you and Sirius are still talking." James smiled.

_***Mini flashback***_

_Sirius and James sat in their shared bedroom in Potter Manor relaxing and enjoying the last day of summer. "I just miss him Prongs, he's my baby brother and I just feel like I've abandoned him…"_

"_Come on Sirius, all you have to do is talk to him and it'll be all good, he's your brother, he still loves you." James smiled to him and patted his back softly._

"I hope so James…I really hope so."

_***End of mini flashback***_

* * *

Christmas day was proving to be the best one James ever had. He had his son and his girlfriend was sitting beside him, Harry holding onto the new mini Nimbus 1500 model broom, floating a couple of inches from the ground, flying around the room to everyone and getting cuddled. Harry Sr. and Juliet Evans watched in amazement as their grandson flew around on the broom and took great pleasure in the fact Lily's camera was a mundane one so they could have pictures, they made sure all the pictures that didn't move looked as normal as possible for them.

Dinner was an amazing affair. Petunia had outright refused to attend a 'freaks' home and went to Vernon's house for dinner with his parents and sister. Harry and Juliet didn't mind one bit, their eldest daughter was a little too angry over Lily being a witch for their liking. Lily was their little witch and now they had a little wizard and after catching them snogging, Harry sr. had a reason to reach for his shotgun in future.

"Mrs. Potter, I must say that meal was amazing." Juliet smiled, wiping her mouth with her napkin and looking at little gravy covered Harry.

"The elves are great cooks." Dorea explained, wiping her grandson's mouth and kissing his nose. "And please, call me Dorea."

"Of course, I must say your son is an amazing young man, he cooks, cleans and was able to charm my Lily." Juliet grinned at her blushing daughter and saw Dorea grin.

"Although I still think I have to have a father/boyfriend chat with him." Harry sr. laughed, seeing James turn pale and gulp.

"Don't worry Harry, I already explained to James, if he hurts Lily, we'll kick his ass and then send him to you so you can kick what's left." Charlus let out a hearty laugh and poured brandies for the adult and Butterbeers for the two teens.

"What is that stuff? It looks like lard." Juliet scrunched her nose and stared at the thick yellow liquid.

"It's Butterbeer mum." Lily laughed and gave the bottle to her mother. Juliet gave a small sip and grinned. "I know right? It's like liquid heaven."

"Where can I buy this?" Juliet asked, enjoying the smooth taste of the drink. "It's so silky and refreshing, it's better than anything else I've ever drank."

"I can get some sent to you every month mum." Lily smiled, happy that her favourite drink will be able in bulk when she returns home.

* * *

Sitting in the main office of the Manor, Charlus was sitting across from James and Lily, a glass of brandy in his hand and a sad expression upon his face. "Now…the reason I called you here is simple…someone snitched to the Ministry and they're now attempting to remove him from the timeline…"

"They can't!" James shouted at him, his breath hitching as he glanced at the picture of him and Harry. "They can't take our son!"

"M-Mr. Potter, c-can they?" Lily asked him, tears rolling down her cheeks. James sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her to offer some comfort. "He's my baby boy…I can't lose him sir…"

"I've had Albus working to see if he could find any solutions…the only one we were able to see was a law about infertile Scions, but as we know…James is fertile." Charlus drained his glass and stared at the two love-struck teens. James was already putting his mind onto several solutions, thinking of any way they could save Harry.

"When are we supposed to turn him over?" He finally asked, trying to work through all his options.

"The end of January, if you don't then you'll be arrested." Charlus explained his heart heavy with pain at the thought of not being able to save his grandson and looking at the pain in Lily's eyes.

"I have a plan…but for safety, none of you can know what it is." James walked out of the room, picking his mirror from his pocket. "Messer's Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot," He called out, making their faces appear on the mirror. "Time for the ultimate prank guys, we plan when Lily and I get back to Hogwarts."

* * *

It was a nervous day, for two different reasons; the first reason was it was the Gryffindor/Slytherin match and the second reason was because, it was the end of January and they knew it was the last day. Lily and Harry stood beside James outside the changing rooms. "Trust me Lils, he's staying here." He whispered the last three words and kissed her with a passion to reassure her. "I've got to go get ready, give daddy a kiss Harry." He picked Harry up and got a kiss from him before he handed him back to lily.

There was the basic our kids are out there so we won't lose speech before they all flew onto the pitch. James spent most his time catching and scoring the Quaffle and ordered formations and strategies for the rest of the team. Half way through the match Gryffindor had a 200 point lead and was looking for the snitch half heartily, whether it was caught or not they had this match in the bag. James had just dodged the Slytherin Beaters attempt to use a Bludger on him before it happened.

One of the Bludgers Peter had deflected from Alex had collided with the broom James was on. The sickly crunching sound was heard throughout the stadium as was James screaming. Once two people helped him to the ground safely, everyone saw the damage done, the handle half of his broom had become wedged into his groin. "S-Someone take me to Madam Pomfrey…" He ordered, holding onto Peter and Frank for support. "Griffin, catch that bloody snitch." He said, walking away with a smug smile on his face

* * *

In the hospital wing Lily came in and engulfed her boyfriend in a hug with Harry looking a little scared. "Daddy's ok Harry, I promise." James kissed his forehead and moved a little. "This sucks, the broom is really making my best bits look smaller." He joked, making Lily laugh beside the situation in front of them. The two teens watched as Fudge and Charlus walked into the room.

"Is this the child?!" Fudge asked, trying to grab Harry from Lily's arms.

"YOU TOUCH MY GRANDSON, AND I'LL HAVE YOU MUCKING OUT THE OWLERY, DO YOU HEAR ME FUDGE?!" Charlus shouted from the top of his lungs. "In case you haven't noticed, my son is sitting there with a bloody broom sticking out of his groin!"

"No matter, the nurse will reverse the damage and then we'll simply take the child." Fudge simply scoffed and crossed his arms. Madam Pomfrey pulled the privacy curtain and shooed Lily off so she could check the damage. She cast a spell to make tears appear and pulled the sheet back.

"Completely severed, magically there is a short 1% chance that it'll heal but the most I can do is cosmetic work so he has them attached, he'll never have another child." She shook her head and smiled sadly at Charlus. "I'm sorry Charlus."

"Its fine Poppy, thank you my dear." Charlus smiled to her and turned to Fudge. "Now, I believe you were trying to take the future Scion to my house away. I believe the old penalty still stands, the Dementors Kiss is it not?" He asked casually. Fudge paled considerably and backed off from the baby, running from the room. "Now my boy, why don't you explain to us mere mortals what your plan was.

_***Flashback***_

"_Ok, the Ministry is trying to take Harry away so they can preserve the timeline…" James explained to the Marauders and Alex. "I have a plan but it's going to hurt me."_

"_What is it James?" Remus inquired, James was the biggest hospital-phobic person he knew._

"_The match against Slytherin is set to be on the day we give him to them." James smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. "I need your help specifically Wormtail."_

"_Sure thing Prongs." Peter nodded to him._

"_When we gain enough of an advantage that we will win even if Slytherin catch the snitch…I want you to hit my broom from below with a Bludger." Peter went to protest before James cut him off. "If I'm classed as unable to have kids then Harry stays, now, although I love my bits, I love Harry more. Madam Pomfrey will tell them I was severed from my bits. In reality I'll be fine. Poppy's my mom's best friend and she'll lie to help us."_

"_The perfect prank," The Marauders and Alex grinned._

_***End of Flashback***_

"Genius, pure bloody genius, just what I'd expect from my son." He laughed and left the two teens alone. He went to the Ministry, after a quick visit Fudge was given a permanent black mark on his record for trying to remove a Scion and demoted to mucking out the Ministerial Owlery.

**A/N2: Another chapter done. I wanted to kill Wormtail at first but maybe they can reform him. I hope you all liked the chapter, please review and the poll on my profile has changed so the two most popular and my personally favourite are left. It'll be open until next week.**


	7. A Wolf's Chance at Love

Chapter Seven: A Wolf's Chance at Love

* * *

The week since the broom incident had been a humbling experience for James. Gone was the arrogance in jeering Snape as he was now the point of some ridicule. Everyone heard that for all intents and purposes, he was now sterile. Many pure-bloods were dying to try and usurp his title and all the girls expect Marlene, Alice and Lily weren't taking any notice to the 'seedless' scion.

"It'll get better James, I promise." Lily gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek to reassure him. She thought it was a little funny, well not the jeering part but the fact that James was now being more humble and less prone to insult someone. Harry, being the intelligent little cutie he was, was picking up on James being sad and spent most his time in either James or one of the Marauders arms, giggling or trying to cheer everyone up.

"I'm actually enjoying it Lils." James smirked, kissing Harry's forehead and rocking him gently in his arms, tickling his ribs every few seconds.

"What?" Lily asked, sitting back in the chair and watching them, a huge grin on her face at the sight of her family.

"I was always the arrogant instigator, now I finally see the pain I caused so many others to face." He explained. The feeling was of course terrible, every morning someone would slip two seedless grapes into his goblet and laugh when he picked them up. Lily had stemmed that problem by eating them one morning and saying "Seedless is the best" which shut everyone up.

Peter's attitude changed and his training began, toning his body with Muggle exercises thanks to Lily followed by spell theory training with Remus and then James and Sirius touched up on spells and different ways to keep fit. It turned out to be a confidence issue (like an unborn child who had suffered the same problem in a now gone timeline) and they were helping him through it. By losing some of the baby fat around his face and toning his body he grew several inches.

The new Peter was liked more by the female population; his teeth were now icy white and levelled with magic. He got a muggle hair dye and turned his sandy blonde hair turn brown which added a more respected look. Gone was the timid boy, who had barely any confidence, he was replaced by someone who was more confident in himself and could hold his head up high. His grades had begun to improve thanks to the tutoring.

* * *

The next couple of months had quickly passed and saw all sorts of new changes, Sirius and Marlene had cemented into a couple much to the joy of Lily who deemed every Hogsmeade weekend 'couples dates' between James and Lily, Alex and Rebecca, and Sirius and Marlene. Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop had become the Dementor in the guys' lives. Being stuck in that hellhole of a tea shop was worse than anything the three could imagine, even more so than the girls all talking super-fast.

"This is absolute hell." Alex muttered, banging his head on the table, his curly black hair bouncing on his head. "How can blokes come here?"

"Usually you come here to snog, not to listen to **that**!" Sirius moaned, hearing Marlene speaking faster than humanly possible.

"No offence Paddy, but I'm not snogging you." James smirked, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"So, how's it going now James? With all the slagging and all…" Alex asked, smiling sympathetically to him.

"It's strange," James chuckled, watching Lily laugh with her friends. "I mean I've never exactly been on the receiving end of the jeers before, I've always been the jeerer and now I'm on the other side. And to be completely honest…I love it."

Alex and Sirius raised their eyebrows and shrugged, listening to the sound of women speaking a thousand words a second and thinking the same collective thought as James; I'm never coming here again as long as I live…

* * *

James and Lily finally managed to finish their History of Magic class, James of course had fallen asleep which meant Lily spent most the class stabbing his hand with a quill to wake him up. They had potions next and neither of them was looking forward to it, Slughorn had gotten very interested in them since Harry arrived. Gritting their teeth, they took their place with Sirius and Peter, while Remus seemed to be chatting with one of the Puffs, and a cute one at that.

Slughorn walked and as usual, James and Sirius instantly made a walrus impression. "Ha-ha, very good boys, six years and still every class, a point from Gryffindor, each." Slughorn chortled and approached the board. "Now, a big part of the N.E.W.T's is the ability to create one of four 'dangerous if done wrong' potions." He tapped his wand, making four potion names appear.

**_Felix Felicis_**

**_Animagi Potion_**

**_Amortentia_**

**_Polyjuice Potion_**

"You will break into teams of four and create one of the potions." He explained, sipping some tea on his desk. "Now, I'm going to make the teams. Potter, Black, Evans and Pettigrew you seem fine. Lupin, you and Bones will team with Snape and McKinnon. Longbottom, you're fiancée and yourself can work with Andrews and Lovegood. Prewett boys, you can team up with Griffin and Greengrass." Everyone nodded at their teams. "Each team pick your potion."

"Amortentia," Fabian Prewett called out with a grin.

"Animagi Potion." James called out.

"Felix Felicis." Remus called out quickly, since Polyjuice wouldn't work on him.

"We'll do Polyjuice then." Frank nodded, as the team split up and began working on their assignments.

* * *

"Amelia, can I talk to you?" Marlene called out, catching up with the Hufflepuff, she knew she shouldn't interfere but Remus was her friend and she wanted him to be happy for once.

"Sure Marlene, walk and talk." Amelia smiled to her, her red hair tied into a ponytail and her glasses hanging off her face slightly. "I'm guessing this is about why I was talking to Remus?"

"Yeah, I'm just looking out for my friend." Marlene clarified, walking with the girl. "Remus is pretty shy around women; I was just wondering how you knew him?"

"We're friends Marlene; we grew up near each other." Amelia told her, being careful not to let her know about the lycanthropy.

"Oh," Marlene smiled a little, maybe she needed to play matchmaker instead of concerned mate. "Ever thought about dating him?"

Amelia chuckled nervously, she tried asking Remus out a few times…she knew he didn't want to because of the lycanthropy and the fact the biased way she'd be treated. "I'd consider it, but Remy's too nice of a guy to actually ask me out." She smiled weakly, thinking of the best way to say it.

"Come on Amelia, please?" Marlene begged. "Look, Lily, Alice, Rebecca and I take the lads to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop for a group date. Will you come with us? We'll tell Remus we got him a blind date."

Amelia sighed and after a minute, nodded. "Ok, but he better behave." She winked and smiled.

Remus didn't know why, but a chill just ran down his spine in Ancient Runes.

* * *

Marlene quickly ran to her next class, Health and Safety, with the best teacher's aide ever, Harry. "Girls, I've found Remus a date!" Alice and Lily stared gobsmacked at her, she had basically done the impossible, beside a day out with Lily that couldn't really be considered a date, Remus had never really dated anyone.

"Oh really, who's it with?" Lily grinned.

"Amelia Bones." Marlene smiled smugly, opening her book. "What's today's lesson?"

"Nappy changing and proper powdering," Lily smirked at her, looking sweetly. "And you've just volunteered."

"What?" Marlene gulped and looked at a giggling Harry. "You mean I have to..?"

"Yep," Lily laughed, popping the 'p'. "And he's just in need of a change."

Marlene scowled and nodded, going into the middle of the room. "Mawlene," Harry giggled, smiling at the teen. "Yes chicken, it's me." She smiled back and slowly undid the nappy, breathing through her mouth so she wouldn't gag, the smell was terrible. Taking the baby wipes, she gently cleaned Harry's bum and scourgified the nappy, changing it for a fresh one, she powdered him and added some anti-rash cream before fastening the new one. "And, done, that wasn't so hard!"

"Impressive Marlene, take 10 points for Gryffindor." Professor Plank smiled. "Unfortunately girls, this'll be the last class." She said sadly. All the girls groaned the class was fun for them; they got to learn all the basics about raising babies which they wanted to know. For some of the other girls it was a great opportunity to cuddle Harry if they weren't from Gryffindor. "You've completed your six months." She handed them all a cert. "And let's hear it for our little helper, Harry." All the girls walked over and kissed his cheeks, getting a group picture taken.

"So, we'll owl Rebecca, it's going to be one fun Hogsmeade weekend next month." Marlene grinned, holding Harry in her arms and kissing his cheek. "You're so cute I could just eat you up." She cooed, playfully nibbling on his cheek and hearing him giggle with joy.

* * *

Remus was nervous; James had been the one to tell him about the date, he didn't want to bother trying for love, he was cursed and he didn't want some poor girl being cursed for knowing him, it was only his curse after all…

Shaking the thoughts from his head as James had warned him "If Lily thinks you're not trying…she'll hex you!" he was sure that was a viable threat. Reluctantly, he made his way down to Hogsmeade with the boys, the agreement being that it was a blind date and Remus wouldn't be allowed to know anything until then. Reaching the tea shop that instantly put a chill on all the mens' spines, they entered and were told to go to the Three Broomsticks, and they were gone in a second.

Arriving all the guys, including Remus, grinned, the tables were all singles. Bidding each other a happy date they all split into groups. Remus was surprised when his lady was none other than Amelia Bones. "I see you've finally gotten yourself a date with me." He chuckled, sitting across from her.

"I have indeed, my little wolfie." She chuckled with him and handed him a Butterbeer.

"Cheers." He smiled and toasted with her. "Millie, I thought we agreed…"

"Remy…" She sighed and held his hand. "We've been friends since we were five…I agreed to keep our friendship." She smiled and stroked his cheek softly. "Please..?"

"Fine…" He nodded, smiling at her. "You'll be a pariah if anyone finds out though."

"And I don't care, you thick mutt." She laughed, pulling him in for a long overdue kiss.

* * *

James and Lily watched what was happening and smiled, their friend found love. Now if they could only find someone for Pettigrew.

* * *

Finally letting Amelia in had created a new personality in Remus, although he was still worried, he was also smiling and laughing twice as much which was evident since he spent all his available time playing little games with Harry. As for little Harry, his speech had improved over the last month, he could finally pronounce his 'R's'. "Remy, let me down!" He whined his speech seemed to be good enough to say small sentences, much to the pleasure of James and Lily.

"Ok, cub." Remus laughed and kissed the boy's forehead, placing him down to run around.

"You look happier, Remus." James smiled and watched Harry chase around Lily's cat.

"Millie is a friend of mine; I pushed her away years ago when I was turned…" Remus explained, smiling softly at Harry. "When I turned, a lot of my neighbours told my parents the nice thing to do was abandon me with my own kind…the Bones fought tooth and nail to make sure I was kept with my family. I became a lone wolf no pun intended," He chuckled at the term of phrase. "Amelia would come over and talk to me…I never usually talked back but it was enough for me to feel happy. When we came here the house barrier gave me a reason, now…now I want to be happy, James."

James grinned widely. "I told you that when you were twelve, you dumb mutt." He joked, playfully punching his arm. "Look Remus, Sirius has Marlene, Frank has Alice, I have Lils and even Alex has Rebecca. You deserve someone too. Look at how much has changed man…we don't know what it was like in Harry's time, but I bet you that your dumbass never asked out that beautiful girl."

"I know…I wonder what was going to happen to him in his time." Remus wondered out loud.

"Well…if my parents were still around, they'd take him, or the Evans', maybe Frank and Alice, Sirius, you, P-Peter," They agreed that their Peter was better than Harry's timelines one. "I'm guessing worse case, he'd be sent to Lily's sister."

"Who hates magic?"

"Yep, magical law would allow her to raise him…although I would hope that wouldn't have happened…"

"Neither would I." Lily said, walking in and smiling. "I love Tuni, but that woman hates magic with a passion…I wouldn't curse Harry by making him live with her."

"Well, let's get the little tyke into the bath." James smiled, quickly walking out with Remus so they could avoid the job.

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily shouted.

James was going to pay for that one.

* * *

**A/N: I am so, so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated. I wanted to finish True Colours so I could start another project. We're about half way through this story now. The next half will be Harry's second birthday and the end of Voldemort, as well as more loves and things like that. I know the Amelia/Remus pairing seems a little weird but I wanted him to have somebody to love and my choices were Narcissa, Amelia or make some OC for it.**

**I think that Amelia makes sense for him because she is a firm believer of justice, as evident when she made sure Harry's trial was legit in OOTP.**

**As for Harry, the details state he is a baby so I'm sorry he doesn't have that much of a main character status yet, I will definitely be adding more to him since 2 is the age for coherent sentences.**

**Sorry for the long A/N, and thanks for reading, and please leave a review.**


End file.
